1. Field of the Invention
The invention proceeds from a light unit in accordance with the preamble of claim 1. What is involved here is, in particular, reflector lamps or other high pressure discharge lamps such as metal halide lamps, or else sodium high pressure discharge lamps. The discharge vessel is generally accommodated in an outer bulb. However, the invention can also be applied in the case of reflector lamps based on halogen incandescent lamps or the like.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
WO 2004046609 discloses a metal halide lamp provided with a reflector and having a ceramic discharge vessel. An inner vessel is arranged in this case in an outer tube. Such lamps exhibit a combination of a flat clip and cement. In this case, the clip opening surrounds the pinch of the basic lamp, which is located in the neck region of the reflector. Underneath the clip, the neck region is filled with cement mass and fixes the basic lamp positively in the pinch region. It is not evident whether the position of the light center of the discharge vessel is adjusted relative to the reflector focus. Another possible connection is crimping, that is to say the deformation of the metal pins with the aid of pressure methods DE-Az 10 2006 006 063.6 (as yet unpublished) discloses a similar reflector lamp that uses a clip to fasten a cap on the outer tube.